


The Life We're Meant To Lead

by someoneinbetween



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Harlem, Pride, Pride Parade, Spring, Summer, Winter, alyssa is in college, angie lives in the upper east side, barry lives in harlem or washington heights, dee dee lives in the upper west side like the rich diva she is, emma works at a music store, fall - Freeform, i dont know where this fanfiction is gonna go, im new at this, in Manhattan, lgbtq+, musical theater, musical theatre, nothing bad happens, the author doesnt know what they are doing, the character tags wont let me properly tag sheldon, they live in a studio apartment, trent is working in indiana as a drama teacher, wlw kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneinbetween/pseuds/someoneinbetween
Summary: Hey this is my first publication and first chapter! I felt like there wasn’t enough "The Prom" storytelling so I decided to write one myself and see how it goes! *also, in this chapter, I include some lyrics to “Being Alive” from “Company” the musical, its half the song and I kinda skip some verses* (it makes sense in the chapter. Just let it happen y’all...)ALSO! This series/future chapters are kind of like one-takes but of the same story-line in chronological order. So if you have any suggestions of where I should take the girls or gang in their Post-Prom adventure, don't hesitate to comment! I'll try my best and tag you!OH ANOTHER ALSO! I might have a Ton of grammatical errors so please forgive me in advance!Enjoy!p.s. sorry again in advance for any weird formatting!





	1. I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first publication and first chapter! I felt like there wasn’t enough "The Prom" storytelling so I decided to write one myself and see how it goes! *also, in this chapter, I include some lyrics to “Being Alive” from “Company” the musical, its half the song and I kinda skip some verses* (it makes sense in the chapter. Just let it happen y’all...) 
> 
> ALSO! This series/future chapters are kind of like one-takes but of the same story-line in chronological order. So if you have any suggestions of where I should take the girls or gang in their Post-Prom adventure, don't hesitate to comment! I'll try my best and tag you!
> 
> OH ANOTHER ALSO! I might have a Ton of grammatical errors so please forgive me in advance!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. sorry again in advance for any weird formatting!

The Prom was not too long ago, it had only been a year since they last danced the night away together. Emma and Alyssa were living in New York where Alyssa went to Columbia University to study law, and Emma worked at a music studio to teach kids guitar. They shared a studio apartment in the Harlem district since it was close to the university and only a subway ride (or two) away from where Emma worked. It was nearing the end of Alyssa’s freshman year of university and she was going through her first week of finals.

“Here you go” Emma handed Alyssa a cup of coffee. The clock read 1:36 a.m.. Emma took over Alyssa’s role as cheerleader that night and tried to make Alyssa’s study time as comfortable as possible.

“Thanks Em” she sighed and continued writing and highlighting furiously in her school notebook. She checked the time on her phone and looked up at Emma “You know you can go to sleep if you want to. I’ll still probably be up for another hour and a half…” Alyssa confirmed.

“I know but you deserve the help and I really want you to be focused and confident.” Emma kissed the top of Alyssa’s head and gave a tired grin. “Besides my shift tomorrow doesn’t start till 1:30 in the afternoon.” Emma laughed softly.

Alyssa did feel a bit guilty for keeping her girlfriend up so much, especially so late. But alas, she knew Emma’s innocent and supportive stubbornness was very strong whenever Alyssa was stressed or working hard. Alyssa responded with a sweet “Ok darling”.

Later that morning, _8:00_ am to be exact. Alyssa woke up in a gasp and took a second to realize where she was, still on the desk, and… _slightly drooling on her notebook_? She ignored her messiness and exhumed a yawn while she gave a stretch of her arms and back since she was leaned on top of her desk throughout the whole night. She slowly looked around the studio apartment to see if there was any trace of Emma. She glanced at the couch and noticed her girlfriend sprawled on the couch with her head on the arm rest and her right leg on the backrest, with a slight snore. Alyssa gave a tired chuckle at the sight of Emma and then gasped once again and checked the time. _8:09 am_. She jumped up from her desk chair in a panic.

“Oh shit! My test is at _8:45_!” she dashed to the closet and ripped off some clothes from their hangers.

Emma woke up in a loud “Hmm?” then realized what was going on “Oh crap! U-uh…w-hat do you need me to do?” Emma asked nervously as she was making Alyssa a quick round of eggs and toast.

“Grab my papers, notebook, pencil case and…uh…just shove it into my backpack!” Alyssa said as she was changing into clothes that were socially acceptable for an outside world since going to law school in pajamas and socks wasn’t a very good impression.

Emma nodded and loaded the toaster with bread and heated up the frying pan. She dashed across the apartment and shoved random papers and notebooks that were on the desk and into Alyssa’s backpack. She placed the backpack at the door and then dashed back into the mini kitchen to finish making a quick breakfast.

Alyssa was ready and quickly grabbed a blank thing of toast and kissed Emma ‘goodbye’ and said in a rush “Don’t worry, have the eggs Em! This toast is enough! BYE!”. She snatched the backpack off of the floor and swung it onto her shoulder and dashed out of the house. Emma was overwhelmed and slightly shook over the crazy whirlwind that just occurred within the past few minutes. She then gave a small chuckle and slowly began to relax while making the eggs for herself.

Meanwhile Alyssa was speed walking through the morning sidewalk traffic and the craziness of other college students heading onto campus. Alyssa was exhausted and was crashing from the irresponsible coffee intake the night before. She sped past a few coffee shops that were on the outskirts of campus and embraced the smell of the caffeinated heaven she wished she had. She quickly approached her building where the test was held. She had five minutes left before they locked the doors on her. She took a breath, gave a sigh in an attempt to relax her nerves and opened the door to head inside. She looked around and took an empty seat towards the back of the testing auditorium where it was surprisingly full. Alyssa opened her backpack and skimmed through her papers one last time to try to cram one last bit of information. She went back into her backpack and took out her pencil case and opened it up to take a pencil out for the test and noticed a sticky note, from Emma.

_‘Good luck Hun, I know you got this!’_

_\- "Darling" ;)_

Alyssa blushed and then gave a small chuckle at the small, and slightly poorly drawn, winky face at the bottom of the sticky note next to Emma’s name labeled as ‘darling’ since Alyssa was known to sometimes call Emma by that name when asked a question, to call her over, to welcome home to, and so on. Alyssa thought to herself that Emma had probably scribbled this very quickly since she knew Em had much better handwriting and surprisingly well balanced drawing skills; however, the imperfectly sweet note had no falter of significance and sentiment. _8:45_. The testing moderator locked the door. _On the dot_. And began to pass out the test for everyone. Alyssa started feeling a hot flash in her head and the back of her neck, she drank the bottle of water she brought in her backpack and started to put her head in the game.

* * *

 

Some time had passed and back at the apartment Emma was in bed, writing a new rough draft of a song that was stuck in her head and transposed it onto some sheet music. She then posted it onto Noteflight.com to hear how it would sound. Then the door opened. It was Alyssa and she didn’t look too good.

Emma laid her guitar on the bed and swiftly walked over to her sad looking girlfriend. “What’s wrong Alyssa? A-are you ok?”

Alyssa put down her backpack and slowly began to tear up. Emma sighed and opened her arms to where Alyssa instinctively buried her face into Emma’s shoulder and embraced into a sad hug.

“I-it was _so_ hard…I- s-studied this whole month…” she lift her head to face Emma with sad eyes “A-And I barely understood _anything_ on the final."

Emma gave a small sigh and an even smaller nod in a message of understanding “C’mon, lets go to the couch.”

Emma led Alyssa to the couch where they both sat down. Emma was leaned up against the arm rest of the couch and Alyssa curled up on her lap, venting out nothing but sad words and tears. Emma knew Alyssa had to vent out because she knew that Alyssa did have a slightly self-destructive personality trait of bottling up emotions before inevitably exploding.

Emma ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair to calm her down; Eventually, the studio apartment got quiet, the tears were no more but Emma looked down at Alyssa and knew she was still hurting. Emma cleared her throat a bit and began singing a soft acapella version of the song “Being Alive” from the musical “Company” since Barry, _who lived surprisingly not too far_ , recommended the show for Emma to listen to at the beginning of that year.

“Somebody, hold me too close.”

“Somebody, hurt me too deep.”

“Somebody, sit in my chair, and ruin my sleep”

“And make me aware..”

“Of being alive, being alive”

Alyssa calmed down and wiped her eyes and nose, and looked at Emma.

“Somebody, crowd me with love.”

"Somebody, force me to care.”

“somebody make me come through”

“I’ll always be there, As frightened as you”

“To help us survive.”

“Being Alive.”

“Being Alive.”

Alyssa gently kissed Emma’s Cheek and rest her head on her shoulder into a side hug.

_“Being…Alive.”_


	2. Summer Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a continuation! Hope y’all Don’t mind me including a bit of my Hispanic culture a bit! hahaha!
> 
> TW: Stalker, police involved, threat of potential violence
> 
> (psst. eveyone's safe, no one gets hurt, all is well, just a heads up!)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

 

Middle of May turned into early-Summer. Alyssa was finally done with her first year of university and she was helping out at the Music store Emma worked at as a receptionist (Thanks to Emma who obviously put in a good word for her). They shared their lunch breaks together and started playing a game where they would try to match the sounds of instruments in the practice rooms, and link it to an animal they think it would suit best. Emma would, of course, not take it seriously and goof off by saying a tuba in room #7 sounds like a Chihuahua or something small of that matter. This would always make Alyssa laugh or grin, which would also grant Emma a variety of gentle shoulder shoves, or playful eye rolls. One day the girls went into the break room for lunch and began talking about their day so far, a funny thing a school friend said, talk about stupid politicians on tv, and so on.

"Hey so um I need to talk to you about something.” Emma began.

  
Alyssa took out her lunch from her bag. “Sure thing, what’s up?”

  
“Well…as you know Barry is very passionate about what he loves, what he believes in, and those around him.”

  
Alyssa chuckled and nodded “yes, yes, yes. I’m aware of this” she took a bite of leftovers she had brought from home

  
Emma chuckled as well “Well yeah, you know how he is.” She laughed softly then cleared her throat “Well…we were texting last night while you went to get Chinese take out. He informed me over the New York Pride Parade next wee-“

  
“Yes” Alyssa spoke with a semi- full mouth of food. She finished eating what was in her mouth and nodded “Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. We are _definitely_ doing that.”

  
Emma giggled at Alyssa’s reaction and gave a nod “Good then. We have a plan of what to do next week. OH! Also, Barry, Dee Dee, and the gang are gonna be on a float representing the Broadway Cares Equity Fights Aids Foundation.”

  
Alyssa giggled “Broadway, party float, a crowd that’s gonna cheer him on, on a day where everyone’s embracing their true selves…yeah…seems like Barry’s gonna be tortured”

* * *

 

Time had passed and it was finally time to clock out and close the music shop (per the bosses order since he had to leave the shop halfway through the day for a small emergency). Emma turned off the lights, locked the practice rooms as well as the instrument storage, gave the building one last glance through to make sure everything was in check. And just like that Emma was locking the door and gave the key to the boss at the next door bodega store. This was protocol in case the music store boss wasn’t there to be able to lock the store that night.

  
Emma handed the keys. “Hey Mateo, here are the keys, I’m guessing Ethan stopped by to tell you he had a situation to handle with today?”

  
Alyssa looked up at the bodega guy, huge, husky, an aggressive amount of facial hair, as well as a resting bitch face that slightly scared her. But once he saw Emma grinning up at him he returned the positive demeanor that seemed like an uncanny relation to a Latinx version of Santa Claus

  
“Oh! Hey there Emma! Yeah, he didn’t really…’tell me’ he wasn’t gonna be closing up shop tonight, but I did see him basically sprint in front of my window down the sidewalk heading east. So I kinda suspected he wasn’t gonna close tonight.” He gave a cheerful laugh. “I'll make sure to give him the keys in the morning, and for being such loyal employee’s. Here” he handed Emma and Alyssa _two warm chicken Empanadas_ “My wife made a few too many this morning for today’s batch. Enjoy!”

Emma grinned and gave a nod “Neat! Thanks Mateo!”

The girls left the bodega and walked through the city a bit to the nearest subway headed uptown.

Alyssa nibbled on her Empanada as she walked downstairs into the subway station “I thought he was gonna be military- level stern like my mother” She giggled.

“Yeah, I thought so too, but he’s the sweetest; I have a theory he has that style and demeanor just to scare off criminals and shoplifters.” Emma took a bite of her Empanada and swiped her metro card.

Alyssa followed with the same action.

By they time they got to their Subway train terminal they had finished their free snacks and got onto the train. Emma and Alyssa sat down together and held hands as they talked about their latter half of their day at work. Alyssa laughed over a cheesy joke Emma had made and gave her a peck on the cheek. There was an elderly man across from them who looked at them in disgust. Emma glanced over at the man and gave a slight scoff. This made Emma put her guard up a bit in case he decided to throw over some hate or unaccepting words as well as an underlying instinct to protect Alyssa. The man’s lips moved as if he was saying hateful stuff under his breath, or even a small prayer for their ‘damned souls to be forgiven’ which wasn’t the first time they had heard that; back in Indiana a few weeks after they started going out together publicly throughout their hometown and surprisingly a bit in Manhattan in some neighborhoods or streets they now try to avoid. Both girls were locked arm in arm as they left the subway and headed up the stairs and back onto the streets. The section of the city city they were in was now dark and not very busy since a bunch of the nightly commotion happened in Midtown, Hell's kitchen, and the lower half of the Upper West Side due to theatres releasing their audiences, pedal cabs ringing for customers for overly priced trips, tourists in times square, Rockefeller Center, as well as the operatic as well as musical theatre performances happening in the Lincoln Center’s theatres.

They were a few blocks away from their apartment. When a suspicious figure started following them. Neither of them noticed at first. Alyssa felt something was weird or off. She turned around and noticed a figure a few yards behind them. She whispered to Emma as she faced back forward “I- I think we’re being followed?”

Emma knew not to glance over and trusted Alyssa’s word for it. Their foot pace quickened slightly and they turned a corner and noticed the figure still following them this time _with an object in his hands_. Emma rushed at a faster pace on the edge of jogging, she looked around for a more public area and dragged Alyssa into a Starbucks and went to the counter.

“Hey there, what’s your orde-“

  
“U-uh we think someone’s following us… with a weapon o-of some sort” Emma’s voice was a bit shaken and ready to dash into the bathroom or over the counter or even into the back room just in case the figured individual walked into the coffee shop.

  
Alyssa clinged onto Emma’s arm and looked behind towards the window and the door as a look out.

The barista nodded at Emma’s statement and called over one of the managers to check outside.

The manager looked outside, both ways on the sidewalk, across the street, came back inside and shook his head “Nope. nothing.” The manager confirmed. “Do you want us to call the police? Maybe the non-emergency line so that someone can escort you back to your apartment or hotel?”

“Y-yes please…our apartments is still a 10 minute walk away” Emma confirmed “We’ve been in town for less than a year so far but we haven’t had anything like this happen.”

  
The manager called the police to their store location, in the meanwhile the barista gave them some cups of water and sat the girls down. Eventually, after some time, a policeman came in and approached the girls.

  
“Hey there, we got the call and did a bit of a sweep through the block and the surrounding area, we caught a guy that seemed suspicious, we found that he was wielding a knife. My partner here is gonna escort you guys back to your apartment in the patrol car.”

  
Both girls nodded feeling slightly relieved yet slightly buzzed by the idea that the man was probably plotting to _hurt_ or _rob them_.

  
The car ride there wasn’t as spectacular as they thought it would be, the officer was talking about the crime rate in the city, in their neighborhood, etc. the number of slashes, the percentages of homicides, and other very gore-y things. As the officer rambled on about all the information that made them feel uneasy Emma was trying to get Alyssa’s attention by making jokes and commentary about how they were in the back of a patrol car just like a pair of criminals.

“I guess they caught me, for stealing your heaarrrtt” Emma stuck her tongue out playfully.

  
Alyssa giggled and gave her a gentle shove “Oh shush, that’s so cheesy!”

  
They continued their playful banter and were slowly calming down after all the commotion that happened that night.

  
They arrived and were dropped off at their apartment building, both girls thanked the officer and they walked hand in hand through the door and up the stairs after their crazy night. They eventually opened the door and they both flopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

  
“Well…that was a first. I think it’s because we were never really raised in an urban Cityscape. And also because literally ANY borough of New York City has a surprisingly steep crime count.” Emma spoke as she took off her shoes and tossed them to the floor.

  
Alyssa did the same with her shoes and laid down she adjusted herself on the bed to face Emma “Ya know…I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier at lunch today. The New York Pride Parade I mean. I kinda feel it would be a bit nerve wracking. I’ve never publicly flaunted my sexuality and romantic interests out into the world before...because of obvious reasons.” She sighed softly.

  
“Well I’ve never been to a pride event or parade either.” Emma spoke in reassurance “Well…then again that’s because we used to live in the butt-crack of freaking Indiana.” She gave a small laugh and then kissed Alyssa’s forehead “It’ll be a first for me _and_ for you. You don’t need to scream out, wear all the colors of the rainbow, or even yell out to everyone about who you are and where you stand. Heck even allies go to these things in full out costumes and outfits just in support of a great time and a wonderful message. It would be a day of fun, it’s not a contest to see who’s the most lgbtq+ person in the state of New York y’know.” She chuckled “I know how you can be when it comes to being the top of the top but next week will be fun. There’s no need to prove yourself to anyone. Except to love yourself and how far you’ve come.”

  
Alyssa nod with a soft chuckle “Guess you’re right darling…guess you’re right”

  
Emma scoffed playfully and gave a cheery grin and a sassy hairflip “Psshh…I know I am”

  
They ended the day with a nice shared laughter before falling asleep.


	3. Before The Parade Passes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day of the parade y'all! (of course I had to intend a "Hello Dolly!" reference) this chapter is just a nice, feel-good weekend for the girls and the Broadway gang. (i.e: a very Flamboyant chapter)
> 
> "I've been embraced by a new community. That’s what happens when you’re finally honest about who you are; you find others like you.” - Chaz Bono
> 
> "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."--Harvey Fierstein (This is NOT Wienstein. In case anyone got their names mixed)
> 
> ***also, to base where this post prom adventure stands on a timeline: there are hints and instances were its intended that his is happening June 2019. Because the show opened fall 2018, suggesting that the Occurrences of the prom happened that previous may (2018). So in retrospect this would be a year and a month after the prom. ***
> 
> The story of "The Prom" came out when I finally came to terms over stuff about myself and the direction of who I might love in the future. If you are questioning yourself, save those thoughts for a minute; and just open your arms to love anyone and everyone around you, unconditionally.

* * *

 

A week had passed by, it was Sunday, the day of the parade. That past Friday was supply-buying and that Saturday was content-making. Saturday was spent with Barry, Angie, Dee Dee, and sheldon (trent was still in Edgewater, Indiana doing a new Theatre Drama Camp program for the kids and teens in the community when he wasn’t teaching drama classes during the school year.) making colorful DIY t-shirts, painting on signs, and spending a nice time together as a great group of friends. And when Sunday rolled around they woke up bright and early to celebrate such a fun event; as well as the most historic event of the lgbtq+ community: the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall riot.

Emma rolled over to face Alyssa “Morning”

  
Alyssa gave a tired grin and a small chuckle “G’morning Em”

  
They gave each other a small kiss then they shared a look of confusion towards each other over the sound of sizzling. They slowly turned their heads and looked over at the mini kitchen to notice Barry cooking up some breakfast in a robe. Both girls seemed undisturbed from the usual sight but were also very curious on why he was in their apartment.

  
“Uh… morning Barry.” Emma chuckled.

  
“Oh hey guys! Geez, finally y’all are up. I got bored and started making myself breakfast, hope that’s alright. I made both of ya some breakfast too!” he pointed to the small square table Alyssa and Emma used as a dining room. There, lay two plates with two eggs and a slice of bacon as a smile on the plates…because Barry was not only VERY extra, but very sweet as well.

“Oh…um…thank you Barry but -uh…why are you still here?” Alyssa asked

  
“Well…yesterday we we’re all hanging out pretty late and I went into the bathroom and by the time I got out everyone was gone and you guys were sleeping. And also because Angie was my ride home and I think she forgot about me.”

  
Emma giggled and sat up “Not gonna lie, kinda weird you’re here so early, but you are a very sweet guy so you are forgiven.” She got out of bed and went over to the dining table “ooh…these fried eggs look nice!”

  
Alyssa giggled as well and got out of bed. She gave Barry a small hug “Thanks for the breakfast, it was a sweet gesture.” She snapped out of it for a second “Hey! You should get ready with us for the parade!”

  
Emma nodded in agreeance as she happily and calmly ate her breakfast

  
Barry grinned with a slight blush due to all the friend on friend love “I wouldn’t ask for anything else you guys.”

That morning the three pals gathered their creations and began to dress into their outfits for the parade. Emma ended up dressing up in a colorful tank top and some shorts and a colorful bandana wrapped around her head. Alyssa put on a white tank top with some cut up frills around the bottom of the shirt that she dyed into different colors along with a self-embroidered rainbow heart onto a white baseball cap. Barry on the other hand was (very obviously) going full out. He used some hair coloring spray cans to turn the semi-white hairs on his head into a variety of colors. Emma giggled and helped him with the back of his head while Alyssa was putting on some makeup. _Since she was in law school she never was really given creative liberty when it came to make up so she was pretty psyched about using the range of colors on the James Charles palette that Dee Dee had gifted her for Christmas._

And after a while the three of them went to the number “2” subway train downtown towards Dee Dee’s apartment in the Upper West side to drop off Barry since the both of them had to go to the Broadway Cares Equity Fights Aids float with the other Broadway stars before the actual parade started. After dropping off Barry at Dee Dee’s place, Emma and Alyssa got back into the subway and took the “1” train downtown where they found a crowd of other people who were heading to the parade as well (obviously due to the fact that they could all identify each other from the range of colors everyone was wearing.). Emma and Alyssa got off at the 42nd street station to times square to take some cute photos together for themselves _as well as alyssa's aesthetic page on tumblr_. They then headed east to 5th ave. where the parade was being held.

The swarms of people. The diverse range of people. The crowd seemed endless, inclusive, and everyone seemed full with love in their hearts. Both girls grinned at each other and held each other hand in hand as they approached the edge of the crowd to see the floats that had just started moving. This whole day and event was very cool in Alyssa’s eyes, she was drawn to the sense of acceptance and the embrace of love that everyone was emitting. But Emma focused on Alyssa, and her reaction to all of this. All Emma could think about was how far she saw Alyssa transformed; from spending time talking together in the band closet, to their first kiss, to asking her out, to their secret dates at their local park late at night, to the months that had passed before Alyssa finally came out to the school and her mother. Emma loved being at the parade but mainly found joy in the sight of her girlfriend, who was finally free to live.

Alyssa was cheering on the parade with everyone else and then turned to look at Emma “Hey Em! Look at that floa-…hey what’s wrong?” Alyssa noticed Emma getting a bit emotional.

  
Emma giggled through a few of her tears of joy “Oh nothing. Just…really happy.”

  
Alyssa grinned and kissed Emma sweetly “I’m glad.” She looked back at the parade and noticed Barry, Dee Dee, and other stars. “Woah! Look! Its Barry and Dee Dee!”

  
Emma adjusted her glasses “Oh my gosh…he’s…in a dress!” she laughed and then proceeded to shout “HEY BARRY! DEE DEE!”  
Alyssa giggled and waved up at them “GUYS DOWN HERE!”

Barry noticed the girls and waved back “Hiya dolls!” he walked down a few steps of the moving float and got off. He walked towards the couple and pulled them out of the crowd “C’mon, we’re doing this parade together.” he grinned

  
Alyssa’s eyes grew wide and looked over at Emma who looked back at Alyssa and then both at Barry “Woah. you sure?” Emma giggled.

  
“After all the crap Indiana brought to you in your life, hell yeah.” Barry reassured them and led them up the stairs and onto the float.

  
Emma had a slight fear of heights but with all the emotions and watching the hoards of people gathered to celebrate each other and the accomplishments of the lgbtq+ community she was unphased and enjoyed the sight and sounds of everyone cheering.

  
Alyssa giggled and wrapped an arm around Emma “What a year it has been, right darling?”

  
Emma looked back at Alyssa and gave a smile with a reassuring nod “The best.”


End file.
